THE ICE CREAM FIC WRITTEN BY ME
by D0r1t0slut
Summary: anotehr cool steory u need 2 read by me i am the best phan wroter on the internet get a lood of this sexey yaoi ice cream fun u wont be diapapoint or your money back!1! XDXDDDDD


Hmmm ahem ocugh cough

Listen up peol this is ma thrd fic so u bettre be gratful sinse thos took 7169 hours 2 write!!!

so once upon a time yeah it was uhhhh like relay late and hmmm pehel was bored and all of that he was a kinky bastard ykno and he had previos tried to do the secxes with dan with a cruMpet (READ THE FIC NOW IT IS MINE I DO WRITE THE BEST FICS SO GET OVER YORSELF ALL U OTHER SHITTY FIC WRITERS U THINK U SO HARDDCORE?)

And it didnet seem 2 woek becas dan was like ew what to heck so phel was kinda angery cos he need rly kinky foodo bc he is a kink 4 foods in ppl asses!!1!!

and sloths SO

He went out the apartment in his good ol top hat becas lol he is englihe and them english pepeiple are all poshe.

And he wen 2 the ice creem van park outsid

"Ahem good day old sir maye i hav lotta ise cream?"

He assked the ice cream truck driver

"Well fucc me wit a spoon if it aint phil letter from amazenfill" said truck person

He gav phile the ice cream and shit like

fucking loads n shit so he was walkin n lomdon with allnthis fruckin icce cream XXDDDDDDDDDDDXDDD

He wen bacm and he was already soppa. Fuccin h0rny like hiz dicc0 was as big as fucking BIG BEN y'all.

"DAB GET YO ASS DOWN HEAR OLD CHAP" PBIL SCREMED. - or some shit bc i dont know what phil wold say. HOW AM I SUPOOSPOD 2 KNOW WHAT HE SEZ HUH???????

 _who do u think i am? Some person who makes bad parody fanfiction to take the piss out of the atrocity of the phandom?_

NO DIDNET THINKK SO FAMALAM

So anywayz, he went reel all out wit the ice creem fucxin stawnerrey sos and spronkels!!!

Eventuly dan went 2 see phile.

"Right ya wanker lets git icee crem" ses phol

"Literally what the fuxx are u doin phel i donut want this again pls I am not ine mood 2 hav ice creem sexe u wwiedo"

Ses dan back 2 HiM.

So now phil sez:

"If u havv icecren sexe i will buy u some... tea " (beces he is english so they all drink tea in engladn if u do not know england is a city in london which is near japan i think XDDD)

Dan got reallll hornyd when he hird tea being ses bc he lov tea

So he ses yes and phel took the fuccin ice cream out the fucxin containeer

"Rightty okay letrr u put this on ma nippes" XDD ses phel

"Uhhh well i dont wanna do that " ses dan buf then he rember the tea and gott the b0ner from the tea bc he is Teasexual (i am doritosexual have u seen my userome?)

Ooohl okay"

So fdan got some ice cream and squishy aqiosh shiioopsonhsjhhhhhh sqiish on the nips

Lik licc liccc lixc ma nips lifc liccccxc

Hnmmmm lets do the butte sex.""

Ses phil (Bc that is what the gay peopl say i think XDDD)

And they didddo butrsex wit icecremmm like RIGHT up his ass like REALLLY up Danz butt

"Ummmmmm it a bit 2 far pjel"

Ses dan

"Nonsens my dicc is the 200 inches u think ice cream 2 big?"

But oh no bc guess what?

It gotted stuck.

" Oh shit what we do?

Call ambulens?" Ses dan wiite ice cream cone stuck 40 feet up hiz asahole

"No u SHITTTY FUXKKIJGGBNHG SHIT CUNT FUCKWR BITCH GAY DICK ASS NIBBA COCK LEASBIAN FUCKING COCK TIDDY SLUT WANKER FRICKIN SLOTH" (Babecasue phil swwars off camera)

Screm phil

"They will find out phan iz reel and we will be d00med 4ever"

Ses phil v FUCCIN ANGERY

 _"What on earth is all this racket? Do you think it is appropriate to swear in this situation? I am appauled by your behaviour!!" said Lion who was sitting on the desk._

"OHHHHHGGBJJ SHUT THE FUXKK UP FUCKING. LIONNNNN. U FILTHY CUNT FUCKER ASS U SHUT UR FUCKONG FACE U DONUT TELL ME WHAT 2 D0 I AM PHIL FUCCIK GB LESTER DO U THINK U LIRTLE BITCH ASS LION CANN TELL ME OFF? NO NOW GET OUT THIS FUCKEING ROOM NOWW" sesHSOUTED HPIL.

"Oh shit u right well what we do?"

Sesed dan with ice cream cone still up his aares.

"We wait 4 all o D0r1T0s1uts fans 2 pay us 4 chapter 2!!! She need 2 eat!11! she is so poopular she has so many reeders i bet she is number one and reley cool bc eeveron love her she is amsseung and if i wasnt gey 4 dan i woulld be fuxxin her in a ass.

And her sanic oc: super cool fairy rainbow magikk shadow - who will be in chpter 2 if u people have desensy 2 pay dorotoslit your new OVERLOERD"

Sea phil

So this is th end unless u motherfeccers pay me all u need 2 do is send 100 dolers 2 2 get me 2 write chappter 2 wit ma sanic oc in it and more YAOIS SEXC!

or else this ice cream will be stuck in dans Ass

FOREVER.


End file.
